


AYY oneshots collection

by WishWitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishWitch/pseuds/WishWitch
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots that I wrote during my time in the AYY group on amino, they're all pretty short and relatively simple, but I thought I'd put them here just for organizations sake.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Asriel Dreemurr, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Asgore Dreemurr, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Toriel (Undertale), Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Monster Kid (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Grillby/Sans(onesided), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	1. Happy mother's day Toriel!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first oneshot, based on the prompt “Happy mother’s day, Toriel!”
> 
> "Mays first weeks prompt is about mother’s day! To celebrate this, the AYY squad is assigning you work that contains Toriel and their child (whether it be a soul child, Frisk, Chara, or Asriel!) Will Toriel recieve a bouquet of golden flowers or will she become part of the earth?"
> 
> ignore the scary part, I can assure that this is very fluffy

The sun was beginning to go down.

All day long, it had drifted across the sky, leaving a trail of happiness and warmth in its wake, but as with all things, it was time for sleep.

As the last golden rays stretched across the horizon, two small children were making their way home, deep below the earth, unaware of the sun’s path, unaware of the beauty its exit would bring.

The children were clearly excited, racing amongst each other to see who could get home first, their laughter echoing about the large hallways of a castle. 

Today had been a long day indeed, but tomorrow brought new beginnings, and new celebrations. 

Finally, the children were home, the taller of the two crowing their apparent victory, with the smaller resigning themselves to their defeat.

They tumbled inside a small house, bringing chaos in their wake, it was the taller one who announced themselves first. 

“Mom! Dad!, we’re home!”

Suddenly, both children were lifted into the air, “welcome home my little monsters”

The smaller one shrieked in momentary fear, while the taller one simply smiled, twisting around in their father’s arms to return the hug.

“Where’s mom?” the smaller one asked, still slightly trembling.

Their father let out a small chuckle, gently placing the children down, pausing to ruffle the top of his son’s head. “She’s in the kitchen right now, just finishing up one of her pie’s.”

The taller one gasped, and immediately bolted for the kitchen, the smaller one and their dad watching as they went with a small smile.

The smaller one was quick to race after their sibling, they knew if they didn’t hurry, the pie would practically be gone by the time they made it. 

They came upon the kitchen to a familiar scene, Mom was standing with her hands on her hips, and the taller child was pouting at the floor.

“Chara, how many times do I have to tell you, the pie is for  _ everyone,  _ not just you”

“But mooooooom” Chara whined, “it’s so goooooood”

Mom smiled, “I’m glad you think so, but don’t you think your father and your brother would want some too?”

“....yeah I guess” they grumbled.

The smaller sibling cut in, “yeah Chara, we want some too”

Mom smiled, “Oh Asriel, there you are! How was the walk?”

Chara and Asriel both looked at each other, a special gleam in their eyes, “it was good!” they chimed in unison.

If mom thought that it was strange she didn’t show it, instead she smiled and turned back to the pie, telling them that it would be ready in about five minutes.

Both children beamed, and rushed off to wash their hands.

After they had made it to the bathroom, and subsequently locked the door, Chara was quick to turn to Asriel, who was pulling up his shirt.

“Are they ok? Dad didn’t squish them did he?”

A few seconds later Asriel pulled a colorful array of flowers from underneath his white and green sweater, “I think they’re fine” he said with a small grin.

Chara let out a sigh of relief, 

“Ok that’s good, did you leave the vase in here earlier like I asked?”

“Yep!” answered Asriel, pulling a small cylindrical vase from under the sink.

“Alright good, fill it with some water and I’ll grab the card”

Asriel dutifully went towards the sink, and Chara turned to rummage in the bathtub for a second, emerging a minute later with a small piece of paper, the front of which said “Happy Mother’s day Mom!” in bright sparkly letters.

“Alright, let’s put the flowers in really carefully, we don’t want them to be squished any more than they already have”

They spent the next few minutes arranging the flowers perfectly

“I think that looks really good! What do you think Azzy?”

The small goat boy smiled, “yeah you’re right! It looks almost perfect.”

It was at that moment that a knock sounded at the door

“Kids, you’ve been in there for awhile, is everything alright?”

Both Chara and Asriel immediately scrambled to their feet, even if the gift wasn’t for dad, they wanted it to be as big of a surprise as possible, thinking quickly Chara shouted,

“Yeah we’re fine, just a little dirtier from our walk than we thought!”

They heard a small chuckle.

“All right, well try your best to hurry up, that pie won’t stay warm forever you know!”

“Ok dad!” the two kids chorused.

They turned back to the flowers, already their plan was close to falling apart, but they would persevere, no matter what.

Chara cleared their throat “Ok ok, so. I’m gonna run out and distract mom and dad, and then you can come out behind me and sneak the flowers onto the counter.”

“Ok” Asriel nodded, “but what are you gonna do to distract them?”

“Hmmmmm, I don’t know, I didn’t really think about it”

Asriel perked up, “why don’t you show them that new dance you came up with!”

“What! NO!” Chara sputtered, “I can’t do that...it’s too embarrassing”

“Oh come on Chara pleaseeeeeeee, for Mom!”

Chara sighed loudly, “alright fine, but you have to show them that song you’re so obsessed with later.”

It was hard to tell if Asriel was blushing under all the fur, but the way he shrunk in on himself seemed to imply it. 

“Alright, fair is fair I guess…”

With a quick nod to each other, they parted ways, Asriel ducking behind the bathroom door, and Chara sneaking forward to open it. They gave each other a small thumbs up before the plan was set into motion.

Chara darted out of the bathroom, immediately snatching dad’s hand from where he was leaning against a wall. He followed along with a small yelp.

“Whoa now, what’s the rush?”

Forcing down their embarrassment, Chara responded, “I have something really awesome to show you and Mom!”

Dad smiled, “Oh that sounds nice, but shouldn’t we wait for your brothe-”

“AZZY’S FINE”

They both blinked.

“I mean uh...he was way dirtier than me, and he’s already seen it anyways.”

Dad raised a thick and bushy eyebrow, “alright, if you insist.”

Chara nodded enthusiastically before continuing to tug dad towards the dining room. Meanwhile, Asriel was slowly inching his way out of the bathroom, flower pot clenched tightly in his hands, ducking behind any wall or plant that he came across. Chara was in the middle of shouting for Mom, and Dad nearly spotted him, luckily he managed to duck behind the stairwell just in time. 

Mom slowly made her way out of the kitchen, bemused by Chara’s strange behavior. She gave Dad a quick kiss on her way over, both Chara and Asriel gagging from their respective spots. But, it was time for Chara’s big performance.

Chara quietly explained what they were going to do, and took a deep breath. 

Asriel was too busy sneaking to see the dance, but that was ok, he had seen it before anyways, but Mom and Dad let out small gasps of excitement every now and again, which was understandable.

It was a pretty cool dance.

With bated breath, Asriel slowly snuck behind the adoring crowd, they seemed suitably distracted by part four of “The Dance”, otherwise known as, Part 4: The Peacock Baby.

Whatever, it wasn’t important right now.

Luckily, through some sort of miracle, Asriel made it to the kitchen without anyone noticing, except for Chara obviously. And so with steady hands, he placed the vase full of flowers on the counter, right next to the still cooling pie.

Stepping back to look at his handiwork, Asriel found himself suitably satisfied, just in time too, he could hear large amounts of clapping coming from the dining room, along with a few whoops.

Taking his chance when he could, Asriel darted out of the kitchen while his parents were still distracted, and made it to the doorway leading from the hallway just in time to make it seem like he just walked in.

Mom quickly turned to him, “Oh! Asriel sweetie you just missed the most amazing dance from your sibling!”

“It’s ok mom, I’ve already seen it.”

Mom smiled, “That reminds me! The pie should be just about done cooling by now!”

As she hurried off to the kitchen, Chara hurried over and whispered in his ear, “did you do it?” he offered a small thumbs up. Chara smiled back, before both of them turned to stare at the kitchen.

Dad turned to look as well, realizing that it had been a good minute since his wife had left, “Honey? Do you need help with that pie?” he said with a small chuckle.

There was no response, “...honey?”

Before anyone could say or do anything, a white and purple blur rocketed out of the kitchen, immediately grabbing up the two children in a tight hug.

“I love you guys too!” Toriel managed to choke out between her happy tears.

Within the motherly embrace, Chara and Asriel Dreemur silently bumped fists, operation Mother’s Day: year two edition, was a success. 

  
  


**The End**


	2. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a trip to make, a trip they try to make every month, and if they don't hurry up they're going to be late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't remember what the prompt was for this one, and since I didn't write it down I guess we'll never know! Oh well, enjoy!

Traveling through the underground was always going to take a long time.

No matter how fast Frisk walked, or how many shortcuts they took, the travel time would always amount to about one day. So, Frisk had opted to bring a small tent and a few camping supplies with them, and after reaching their destination, they would leave again in the morning.

They tried to take this trip at least once a month, sure sometimes they were busy, but despite their many responsibilities, Frisk still came.

The worst part of walking wasn’t the actual walking, it never had been, back when they had first traveled these paths, they hadn’t complained a single time.

No the walking didn’t bother them, it was the silence.

These pathways, and these homes, they used to be full of life and light, you could always just barely hear someone else, there was a constant feeling of existence and perseverance. 

But now there was nothing but silence, with the occasional echo flower whispering into the shadows.

Frisk knew what the silence meant, it meant that everyone was gone, that they were all living happily on the surface. No one was truly gone, they could go see them anytime they wanted, but that didn’t stop Frisk from imagining the worst, from remembering darker times.

Finally, after what felt like eons, they made it to a door, a door that led into the ruins, they weren’t far now, nearly there at this point.

And so Frisk continued to walk, through the comfortable looking home that still smelt faintly of pie, through the dark and damp hallways, and yet the silence remained.

There was truly no one left.

Well, almost.

They could see it now, coming up ahead, a small archway, leading into a sunlit room, a room that held a large patch of golden flowers.

Frisk smiled, it may have taken them all day, but they had finally made it, just in time too, it looked as though their friend was getting impatient.

“Finally! What took you so long?”

Frisk smiled at the flower, pausing to put down their things.

“I mean, I know it usually takes you a little while but this time was particularly pathetic.”

The human child began to set up their tent, they couldn’t quite remember where they had put the instructions.

“Honestly, you’d think that the human-monster ambassador would have some sort of transport system that wasn’t totally lame.”

Aha! They’d found them! Now where on earth did Mom put those snacks…

“Are you even listening to me?”

Frisk stopped, putting down the small tupperware they had just pulled out of their bag, “Oh” they signed, “are you done already?”

Flowey sputtered, “what’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

Frisk let out a soundless giggle, “Oh nothing” they signed, “it’s just that it usually takes you a good ten minutes to finish your rambling.”

As Flowey gasped in offense in the background, Frisk focused on setting up the rest of their supplies.

The tent went up quick (once they found the instructions), and after that it was the simple matter of putting their sleeping bag and various lamps inside and outside.

“So” Frisk signed, cutting off Flowey’s gasp, “do you want some pie?”

Flowey scoffed, “what kind of a question is that?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Of course I do!”

A few minutes later, as they were finishing up their pie, Flowey began to speak up.

“So, um, if you wanted to talk about...things, that would be cool, I mean, I know you like doing that, AH, I mean, I know you like talking about feelings and stuff, and other things so if you wanted, I mean, it’s not like I could stop you-”

He was stopped by a small hand on his head.

For a moment they simply looked at each other, they were both smiling, and they felt truly at peace together.

Without needing to ask, Frisk began to sign, all about what had happened in between the months the two had seen each other.

About how Mom was slowly becoming more and more tolerant of Dad, about how Sans had nearly ripped Metaton’s head off for the fifth time, about how Undyne and Alphys were thinking of moving in together, about how school was going.

The night went on and on, with Frisk never faltering, never stopping.

They finally got to sleep at around 4 in the morning, and as soon as they woke up, Frisk had to leave.

But they both knew that this wouldn’t be the last time, and maybe someday, Flowey might even come with.

But for now, as they parted ways once again, they simply said goodbye, with the promise of more pie, and more stories in their hearts for next time. 


	3. I got the hots for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Containing a character that represents the LGBTQ+ community. 
> 
> Theme: vintage"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very descriptive I know, this is also one of the shortest oneshots, and also one of my worst, in my opinion, I basically just based it off of my own bi panic so yeah

Sans could hardly remember a time when seeing Grillby didn’t make him feel all warm and fuzzy.

And no, it wasn’t because the guy was literally made of fire, no, this was a different kind of warmth, starting deep within his chest and spreading towards the rest of his body like a warm bath. He could vividly recall the day he realized what it meant.

He barely remembered the beginning of the day, though it was most likely no different than normal, sleeping in till 12 before stumbling his way through work, and ending with a nice cold bottle of ketchup at Grillby’s.

He recalled the slightly unusual weather they had been having, which was marked by the almost impressive snowstorm swirling outside. 

Him and Grillby had known each other for a good few years at this point, so when the fire monster saw him attempting to walk home in the blistering weather, he was quick to offer up his couch for the night. Not being one to argue, sans said yes, but it wasn’t until later that night that he finally realized the web he was tangled in.

It was 2:31 in the morning, he could hear Grillby breathing in the other room, and he knew that he was completely and utterly in love with the bartender.

At first he panicked, and not knowing what to do he took a shortcut home, something he had neglected earlier due to his tired state.

He appeared right above his bed, his face smashing into his pillows as his body collapsed onto the sheets. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to do and now Grillby was probably going to freak out when there was a lack of tiny skeletons on his couch the next morning.

He let out a loud frustrated groan, content to face plant his bed for the rest of the night.

That was the day he realized his feelings, that day had also been about a year ago, and sans had yet to do anything about it.

Not that he knew what to do, should he confess?? No no bad idea bad idea. Should he ignore it?? That was a possibility that was becoming more and more difficult with each passing day. Should he move on?? That sounded like a good idea, but there was no one else he was really interested in.

Sans let out another frustrated groan, this one was more akin to a screech than anything, he was going to be stuck like this forever. Trapped in a never ending cycle of feelings and other gross things. 

It wasn’t until a few months later, when he heard the words “Oh! I did not know you could yodel!” coming from behind a mysterious door, that he realized he might have a chance after all.


	4. The Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew the Legend of Mt. Ebbot, you'd have to live under a rock not to, but no one expected it to be true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what the prompt for this one was either? I think I got kinda lazy near the end lol

Everyone knew the legend, it was hard not to, living in a town like this.

It was big, but not too big. Small, but not too small. The perfect place for a quick getaway vacation, or to settle down for retirement, there was a beach, and a rather impressive mountain. It was nice, peaceful. 

Aside from the occasional tourist, everyone knew everyone, from the baker, to the teachers, to the old people, it was all connected. The kids of the town were apt to become bored, and with the inclusion of a local legend, certain accidents were bound to happen. 

The first disappearance happened over 50 years ago, some trouble maker with no parents to give a damn. No one thought anything of it at the time, but later generations would see it as a sign of what was to come. The vanishings were never frequent, and always explainable, some kid got dared to climb the mountain by their friends, or some quiet child disappeared from the orphanage.

They all went, one after the other, there were rumors of course, mostly started by the old cooks, people with more teeth than memories. Some would claim that there were monsters beneath the earth, snatching up the children one by one. Others swore to their graves that they had even seen one, a white furred thing, holding the body of the original missing child. Most attributed this animal attacks.

Then one day, another child disappeared. 

It wasn’t anything new, but something about it felt different, uneasy, new. No one admitted to this at the time, of course. 

The normal missing posters went up, and a few search parties went out, but ultimately nothing came of it, just another missing kid in a chain of broken legends. But then the unexpected happened, the child returned, and they brought with them all of monster kind.

At first there was nothing but shock, no one knew what to think, let alone do. But when the government finally realized that this was an actual new species, with their own Monarchy, negotiations began to take place.

It was after all the rules had been made, and all the treaties signed that things began to get somewhat out of hand. Many of the citizens of Ebott town were questioning the lack of human children in the monster’s midst. 

The day the truth came out was staggering.

Some were sympathetic, lamenting what their government would have done if put in a similar situation. Others were justifiably horrified, and called for an immediate extermination of all monsterkind. 

The human child, Frisk, the ambassador, decided to make a statement. They took to the stage to explain a story, a story that even some monsters had never heard before. They told the story of Asriel and Chara, the children of the king and queen, and their ultimate demise.

The whole world was watching, and the whole world wept with the boss monster couple as they heard the story of their children one final time. Frisk was gentle, and yet firm, they made it clear that no blame was to be placed on any party, human or monster, and that mistakes, though they had been made, were the truest sign of humanity there was.

Saying they all lived happily ever after is never completely accurate, after all, life is complicated, and messy. But it’s safe to say that the humans and monsters of planet earth lived in harmony forever more. 


	5. A familiar soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel had seen many different colored souls throughout her life, but she'd only seen one colored so brightly red once before, and that person was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this one was literally just "red"

The first time she saw Frisk’s soul she nearly fainted.

Luckily the child had been preoccupied at the time, too busy telling a blushing froggit how much they admired their smile to notice the trembling goat lady.

It had been years since she had seen a soul like that, there had been other humans of course, but their souls had been different, blues and greens that hadn’t stood out. And so she hadn’t been expecting the bright red that made up Frisk’s soul, its color shining bright amongst the darkness of battle. 

She managed to collect herself just barely, and if she held the child’s hand too tightly as they traversed the spike filled corridor, they didn’t say anything.

Thoughts of older days flitted through her mind, things she had buried ages ago were coming once more to the surface. She could’ve sworn she saw a flash of green and yellow out of the corner of her eye. 

The child, Frisk, was sleeping now, and Toriel was sat upon her favorite chair, attempting to read about snail facts. They used to read together, her and the children, they would both sit on her lap and she would whisper the words to them softly. They always insisted she finished, and yet they would always fall asleep halfway through. Gorey would carry them to bed, and she would gently tuck them in before returning to her husband and sleeping soundly through the night. Those days felt both so recent, and so long ago.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a small hand on her wrist, it seems as though Frisk had awoken already. 

“Oh, hello my child! Is there something you needed?”

  
  


It wasn’t until after the battle that she realized why she had spared the child so readily.

She spared all of the children of course, but something about this particular battle had impacted her greatly. It all had to do with that red soul, something within her resonated, and she knew what she had to do.

She left the ruins as soon as she could.

Though she was always two steps behind her child, she was not blind to their influence. Monsters left not as dust, but happy with their interactions, a beaming snowman, a very enthusiastic dog, and a satisfied gytroft, among other things. Seeing this gave her hope, perhaps this child would be different, perhaps Asgore would finally see.

She continued on her way, following the trail of happy monsters to the palace. As she walked the empty halls, she could almost feel something, or someone, watching her. And yet whenever she turned around the empty void mocked her. 

By the time she made it to the throne room she was almost too late, she could hear his voice, she knew she only had seconds to act.

She burst into the barrier room, and quickly took action.

“Human, it was nice to meet you, Goodbye…”

Asgore was blasted aside, his eyes widened in surprise, and Toriel stepped forward, meeting the eyes of the grinning human.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth.” she smiled brightly, “Hello my child! It is me, Toriel, your friend and guardian.”

After that things seemed to fall into place, all of Frisk’s friends had arrived, they seemed content to stay here, everyone was as happy as they could be.

And then the flower arrived.

She didn’t remember much of what happened next, she recalled cheering Frisk on, and then a bright light, brighter than anything she had ever seen. And even if she couldn’t recall memories, she could remember faint feelings, feelings of despair, hopelessness, unimaginable grief, and along with that, a whisper of love.

When they all awoke the barrier was broken, and Frisk was asleep, they all agreed to wait for them to wake up before leaving.

As soon as Frisk woke they were off to the rest of the underground, she wasn’t surprised, her child had made so many wonderful friends on their journey, and if they wanted to say goodbye no one was going to stop them. 

When they finally returned it almost looked as though they had been crying, but sensing that they likely didn’t want to talk about it Toriel left it alone.

Emerging onto the surface for the first time in centuries was breathtaking, the sun was about to rise, and the brilliant blue sky stretched overhead, seeming to go on for miles. She had remembered the surface, though only barely, but this was so much more than she ever could have dreamed.

She could hear the others exclaiming in joy and wonder, but she remained silent, content to simply soak up as much of the view as she could.

Eventually they all began to walk off, eager to start this new chapter of their lives, Toriel stayed, if only for a minute more, to ask her child a question.

“Frisk, I understand that you likely have a home here, but if you do not I would like to volunteer myself for the position.”

Frisk didn’t say anything, they simply took her hand and looked up with a smile, Toriel hadn’t felt love like this in a very long time.

As they began to walk down the mountain she could see Frisk’s soul again, the bright sunlight seeming to cover her child in a faint red glow. She might’ve been imagining it, or maybe she wasn’t.

All she knew was that even if her children were long gone, she would always carry them in her soul, and so would Asgore, despite the horrible things he did. War was messy, and war was unkind, but the war was over now, and she’d never been happier.


	6. Sweater weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk loved sweaters, and so did Toriel, so it was only fair that Frisk made one for her goat mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this was "warm sweaters", or something like that, if I'm remembering correctly

Human skin was notoriously sensitive, so by the time fall and winter began to come around Frisk had more jackets and blankets than they could count.

There was one from Mettaton, undeniably fashionable of course, one from Alphys, though it was more of a lab coat really, one from Undyne, which was so thick it could withstand the sharpest spear (something Undyne had tested herself and had later been scolded by Toriel) one from Papyrus, which was really just a big scarf, and one from Sans, who seemingly just took one of his many jackets out of his closet and threw it at them, but they appreciated the sentiment.

However, their favorite jacket by far was the one they got from Toriel. It was big and fluffy, and extremely well made, the green and yellow colors made Frisk feel safe, as if someone, somewhere, was wrapping them in a big hug. 

It was so wonderful that they decided they had to return the favor and make Toriel her own special sweater, even if she didn’t need it on account of her fur. 

So one day when Toriel was out of the house getting groceries, Frisk enacted their plan. They had already gotten yarn and other materials from Asgore, he had promised not to tell, and they had enlisted Papyrus’s help in knitting a few small scarfs as practice. So with no time to waste, Frisk started the sweater as quickly as they could.

They continued to work on it for the next few weeks, everytime Toriel left the house, be it for grocery shopping, or work stuff, and Frisk continued their mission.

Finally, it was complete, Frisk’s masterpiece, their magnum opus (whatever that meant), and Toriel was going to love it, hopefully.

The day they picked to gift Toriel the sweater wasn’t particularly special, it wasn’t a holiday, there were no special events planned, and they were the only ones in the house. They were both sitting on the couch watching a movie, something Disney, when Frisk shot up from their seat and rapidly signed that they’d be right back. Toriel was startled but she didn’t seem to think much of it, which was a good sign. 

Frisk hurried up to their room and pulled out a small wrapped package from underneath their bed and darted back downstairs.

Arriving downstairs they threw the package on to Toriel’s lap, resulting in a small yelp from the boss monster. She glanced down at the package in confusion, looking up at Frisk in amused bewilderment.

“Now now, what’s all this about? Would you like me to open this for you?”

Frisk signed three words.

“A gift? For me?”

Frisk nodded enthusiastically, pointing at the package and telling Toriel to open it. With a look of disbelief Toriel gently opened the package, revealing a large sweater folded into a square. Unfolding the sweater revealed a phrase, “Mrs. Mom gal”.

Toriel stared at the sweater in clear surprise, it was obviously homemade, with some stitches sticking out, the right arm was veering dangerously to the right, and the writing was more than a little crooked. But despite all of these flaws it was still the most beautiful thing Toriel had ever seen.

“My child….did you make this for me?”

Frisk nodded, and signed a simple question,”Do you like it?”

Without warning Toriel swept her child up into a hug, her eyes were gleaming, and her smile was beaming.

“I absolutely  _ love  _ it, and I love you”

Frisk presented their hand as if they were going to a rock concert, keeping their thumb open, before bringing their hand to their chin and pressing their thumb against it while keeping the rest of their hand open. 

“I love you too, Mom”


	7. A soldier's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain had never met anyone like this before, but she found herself far more intrigued than she thought she would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this one was "fairytales"! this is also the last oneshot, unless I decide to write more, which I probably won't to be honest

Once upon a time, in the deepest depths of the ocean, there lived a soldier, but she was not just a soldier, oh no, she was in fact a captain, a brave and mighty warrior who led her soldiers into fearsome battles. 

She protected her home, and in turn her home protected her, keeping her warm and fed. But despite all this, despite every battle she’d ever won, despite her warm home, despite the cheers of the people she protected, this fearsome captain was as lonely as one could be.

She had no one to hold, no one to talk to, and most importantly no one to love. She ignored these feelings of course, after all, what kind of captain was lonely? And so life for the captain continued as normal, full of fights, and full of silence.

Then one day the king, whose heart had been broken long ago, declared war on those up above, his only reasoning being that those up above were filled with hatred. The captain was ecstatic, this was her chance! Her chance to feel fulfilled, her chance to do more for her kingdom than ever before. The captain and her army left the very next day, making their way slowly to the above.

As they traveled, the captain couldn’t help but wonder what those up above were like, did they have kingdoms? And armies? Were they protected? …….were they lonely too?

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she barely noticed that they had arrived, but when she did she felt her heart skip a beat. They had always heard stories of the sun, of how those who lived above were so damaged by its heat that they could never return below, of how even one look at it could ruin your eyes forever. But as the young sea captain gazed in awe at the first sunset she had ever seen, she couldn’t help but disagree.

Her army was scattered about, their eyes similarly transfixed on the orange and pink shades, she was the first to break out of the trance, commanding her troops to move towards the shore. Their plan was to make camp near the edge of the beach and make their attack come morning, and yet despite the importance of an early rest, the captain found herself wide awake that night.

She couldn’t stop looking at where the sun had set, and along with that she couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering over to the towering kingdom. These were her enemies, she scolded herself, not a flower to be admired! And yet she kept coming back to it.

Eventually resigning herself to the fact that she wasn’t going to get any sleep, she carefully got up, making sure to not wake any of her troops, and stumbled onto the shore. Fighting up above would likely be much more challenging, so it was best that she got a head start on practice, she reasoned to herself. 

She had just started a basic drill exercise when she was interrupted by a large crash, followed by a very loud and very embarrassed squeak. 

Her curiosity getting the best of her the captain followed the noise to its source, finding to her shock an inhabitant of the above. She was so shocked that all she did was stare at first, her eyes glued onto yellow scales and clawed feet, but the inhabitant noticed her.

“Oh my goodness!” they shouted, dropping the strange contraption they had been attempting to pick up, it was likely the source of the original noise. 

“You just came out of nowhere didn’t you” they sighed reaching down to pick up their supplies yet again, acting purely on instinct the captain reached down to help.

The inhabitant glanced at her, embarrassed, “Oh I’m so sorry! I must have scared  _ you  _ with my whole crash and bang routine, hehe” the captain stared at the creature with undisguised curiosity.

The inhabitant blushed before glancing away, “I was just trying to bring my telescope up the hill, I didn’t realize anyone else would be up this late.” she frowned as she waited for a response.

“Oh you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, I’ll just take all this” she sweeped the rest of the materials into her arms, “and I’ll be on my way!” and with a nervous grin the inhabitant walked off, only to immediately face plant into the cliff face.

The captain darted over before she even realised what she was doing, and quickly lifted the heavier objects off of the inhabitants smaller body. 

The inhabitant got up dizzily, shaking her head, “Wow, you’re just helping me out all over the place huh? ...wait did that make sense?”

As the inhabitant puzzled over her grammar the captain glanced up at the hill, and then at the materials in her arms, and then at the extremely short lizard. Her mind made up, she nudged the inhabitant slightly with her foot before beginning to walk up the small path.

The inhabitant started, having been lost in thought only to gasp and dart after the captain in a confused panic. “What are you- are you trying to help me or something? Because I can handle it! Really! It’s fine you can just go and-” the captain leveled a flat look at the inhabitant before glancing at the cliff face.

She blushed, “Ok I admit that wasn’t my best moment… but you probably have other things to do so there’s really no need-” by the time she had finished her speech they were already at the top, she trailed off with an awkward chuckle.

The captain set the telescope down with a loud thump, glancing around curiously. The inhabitant scurried over, her hands darting over every piece of equipment, making sure nothing was damaged. Once she was done she turned to the captain with a shy smile, “thank you, really. You didn’t have to do that but you did, and I really appreciate it. 

The captain nodded firmly, before her eyes caught sight of something twinkling up above. The inhabitant noticed her interest, “oh yeah! The meteor shower’s just about to start! I almost forgot!” she moved with haste, picking up and assembling the telescope in fast and hurried movements.

When she finished she turned to the captain, who was staring transfixed at the jewel encrusted sky, “you know...since you helped me out...you could stay if you wanted, it’s always nice to have a partner for this kind of stuff.” she glanced away, her cheeks glowing red, “Of course if you don’t want to that’s perfectly fine-”

She was cut off as the captain dropped to her back, her eyes shining as she stared into the heavens.

The yellow lizard smiled, “Ok then”

They spent the rest of the night together beneath thousands of stars. 


End file.
